I Trust you
by AliceLikeFireflies
Summary: For the Espresso Americano Competition. Jasper and Bella are alone for the day while the rest of the cullens go hunting. they go to a coffee shop. Brother Sister Bonding. Some fluff :3 UPDATE: (Do not read- it's pretty terrible. I just don't have the heart to delete it. I warned you)


Espresso Americano Competition

Rules:

- Any two Twilight characters (canon or non-canon), any genre (romance, friendship, comedy, etc)

- Meet in a coffee shop (one can work there, or both can be customers)

- Rated T or M (lemons allowed)

- Can be a one-shot or a full story, collaborations and existing stories allowed

- Must include the line: "The Prince of Darkness is a gentleman"

- Send a PM to CuttlefishWhisper with a link to your finished story

Jasper's Pov.

This was boring. Everyone had gone hunting this morning and i was left alone, with Bella.

The coffee shop we where sitting in was practically empty which made it a deal easier for me, but not completely.

Bella still smelled impossibly alluring. The bell above the door rang as another human entered the small shop. As the door closed, a gust of air swept through the shop, blowing Bella's scent right in my face.

She noticed me staring and looked down at the table, blushing.

I probably looked intimidating to her, since we never really spoke. Since i hadn't formed the same bond with her as the rest of my family had. Ever since I had nearly killed her at her birthday party, she had always been afraid.

Because she knew what i was capable of now.

She had seen what i have become just for a second, when my eyes where blazing and my soul was black. And she was afraid. just as every other human always is.

I could never 'Be friends' with her. Edward had forbidden it.

I was pulled from my reverie as bella spoke, and her voice quiet.

"Im going to go get a drink..."

I watched her as she got up from the table, her chair scraped back loudly and she cringed.

Her anxious eyes flashed to mine, and away again. Her emotions seeped into my brain.

She was anxious and terrified. I could kick myself now; I never wanted to make her afraid.

I didn't want to attack her at her birthday party, but at the time... it felt like i didn't have a choice.

I watched as she walked up to the marble counter and ordered her drink.

She ordered an Espresso Americano

As she said the words, a faint memory came flooding back. Bella had ordered the same drink that Alice had been holding when i first met her. I smiled at the memory.

I pulled back Bella's chair for her when she came back. She sat down, a thin smile on her lips.

"the prince of darkness is a gentleman." He voice was quiet, but i heard her.

I smiled too. 'A prince of darkness?'

"Thats always been what i've imagined you as, ever since i first met you.." Her voice trailed off.

I studied her face for a minute before speaking. "Your afraid of me..." It wasn't a question.

"yes..." She looked down, and i could feel she was uncomfortable.

"I was just wondering... Why?" She looked up at me, and there was a flicker in her eyes.

"I...I.. I like you Jasper. As an older brother i mean. Almost as much as i like Alice.

I am afraid because if you would have known, you might have been mad.

Told me it wasn't safe just like Edward did..."

She hid her face in her hands, blushing scarlet.

I really didn't know what to say. On one hand, I was so happy that Bella wasn't afraid of _what_ I am. But on the other hand... I was scared too. I was scared that if we became friends, i might hurt her...

I didn't realize i was projecting my emotions until bella looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Why are _you_ afraid?"

I tasted her emotions before i spoke. She was... Anxious.

"Im afraid i might hurt you."

Her expression didn't change, and her voice was calm when she spoke.

"But you won't hurt me Jasper."

"But how do you know Bella? How can you know?"

She took my hand gently and squeezed it.

Her eyes shone with the dim lights of the coffee shop and her voice was quiet when she spoke.

"Because i trust you."


End file.
